Regards
by Speisla Cartoon Cartoon
Summary: "Recuerdas el ruido, las explosiones, el miedo de encontrarte solo de repente. Recuerdas la ciudad en caos total. Luego recuerdas un par de ojos azules que te tranquilizan con sólo mirarlos." -Yo nunca he hecho nada por ti, parásito. -Tienes razón, tú no… Simone Petrikov lo hizo.-¿Quién?- Marshall cerró sus puños dolorosamente. Genderbend inspirado en "I Remember You".


**N/A: Creo**** que Fionna no me quedó muy "Fionna"… bueno, no se enojen, es mi primero de Adventure Time.**

******Después de mirar I Remember You con Ice King y Marcy no pude evitar pensar en Simone y Marshy. Eso fue ésta tarde, pero me parece que fue hace rato. Osea, me volví medio loca y busqué por todos lados más cosas de ellos.**

* * *

_Los recuerdos nunca acaban. _

_Recuerdas el ruido, las explosiones, el miedo de encontrarte solo de repente. Recuerdas la ciudad en caos total. La destrucción impregnada en el aire. Tu respiración empezando a agitarse de la desesperación, y haces lo único que se te viene a la mente._

_Llorar._

_Llorar desesperado, tanto que empieza a dolerte el estómago. El miedo de estar sólo se apodera de ti y empiezas a temblar. Eres consciente de que las lágrimas están mojando tu rostro, pero no quieres hacer nada por detenerlas._

_Ruegas en silencio por ayuda._

_Y extrañamente, tu ruego se cumple._

_De repente miras arriba y ves unos ojos azules tan claros como el color del cielo. Una manta de cabello blanco. Una extraña vestimenta de alguien que está en pleno viaje._

_Es una mujer._

_O eso parece. Su piel es azulada, bastante extraño. Pero sabes, con sólo mirarla a los ojos, que no es una mala persona._

_-Un niño… ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herido, cariño? _

_No puedes responder. Sigues desesperadamente asustado. Sigues llorando, y los suspiros hacen que no puedas articular palabra._

_Ella se da cuenta. Te agarra la carita y te limpia las lágrimas que siguen bajando por tus mejillas. Estás desesperadamente solo y de repente empiezas a calmarte._

_Algo parece llamar su atención y se aleja. No. No quieres que se vaya. No quieres que se aleje. Estás por romper en llanto de nuevo cuando regresa, con algo en su mano izquierda. Es un peluche. _

_Te da el peluche y con una sonrisa pequeña. Ya te has calmado. Abrazas el peluche, el cual es el más lindo que has visto en tu vida. Vuelves a mirarla y le sonríes levemente._

_-¿Cómo te llamas, querido?_

_Su voz es lo que te ha calmado._

_-Ma-Marshall Lee._

_-Pero qué niño más tierno. Es un gusto conocerte, Marshall. Soy __Simone Petrikov._

_-¿Petri-tri…?- El apellido es difícil de pronunciar._

_-Petrikov.- Responde con una sonrisa tranquilizadora._

_-Muchas gracias.- Respondes sintiendo un extraño calor en las mejillas._

_Ella se ha puesto de pie y mira alrededor, como esperando ver alguna otra persona __viva__. En ese momento notas la extraña corona que tiene ceñida a la cintura._

_-¿Quieres venir conmigo, Marshall?_

_-¿A dónde vas?_

_-Aquí y allá. La verdad… estoy intentando buscar una cura._

_-¿Está enferma, señorita Simone?_

_-No, querido. O espero que no.- Hay algo en ella. Algo que deslumbra y tranquiliza. Algo que te hace tranquilizarte con su sola presencia.- ¿Y qué te parece, te gustaría venir conmigo?_

_-Sí.- Dices feliz.- Por supuesto._

_El fin del mundo significó el comienzo de __tu __mundo. Simone se convirtió en tu mundo entero. Te leía uno de sus libros estando tu cabeza recostada en su regazo, mientras abrazabas al peluche, el cual llamaste Hambo. Te enseñó un montón de cosas. Te cuidó, te protegió, de una manera que nunca lo hizo tu verdadera madre__***. **__Te dio muchísimo amor y cariño._

_¿Entonces por qué te abandonó? ¿Por qué te destrozó de tal manera si tanto parecía quererte? No lo entiendes. Le das vuelta al asunto una y otra vez, buscando en tu memoria para saber qué hiciste mal. Por qué te dejó tu mejor amiga._

_Han pasado mil años y aún estás roto por dentro. Con un vacío doloroso donde debería estar Simone. Ella no te recuerda, te repites todos los días por la mañana. Pero no sirve de mucho. Porque el recuerdo de su presencia es suficiente para aún guardar esperanzas._

-¡Hola, Marshall! ¿Dando un paseo nocturno?

El vampiro salió de sus pensamientos, y se irguió de su cómodo lecho de pasto.

Fionna estaba frente a él, sola. De noche. Vio con claridad uno o dos golpes que tenía aquí y allá. Seguramente alguna aventura que no tardaría en relatarle próximamente.

-Hey, Fionna. ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? ¿No sabes que acercarse así a un chico tan guapo como yo es de mala suerte?- Cambió su actitud y respondió con una de sus tonterías habituales para que la rubia no notase su verdadero estado de ánimo.

-¡Déjate de eso, Abaader! ¡No tienes ni idea lo que acaba de pasar!

-No, pero me parece que me vas a decir.

-¡Estaba en el Dulce Reino con Gumball cenando con una conocida que parece una versión femenina y un chico que…!

-¡Woah, Fionna! ¡Más despacio! ¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Creo que era la "Dulce Princesa" de Ooo. No lo sé, hablaba con Gumball sobre política y esas cosas de realeza. Menos mal que con ella estaba un chico llamado Finn, bastante divertido, para no aburrirme. Hubiera llevado a Cake, pero mi carnalita estaba en una cita con Monocromicorn. ¡Finn ha pasado por unas aventuras super guaaays! Tengo que visitar Ooo alguna vez.

-Ajá, ¿eso era tu escándalo?

-No no no, espera. Ahora empieza la cosa. Estaba comparando espadas con Finn, ¡cuando apareció la Reina Helada!

-¿Cómo?- Se inclinó hacia adelante, interesado de repente, y por razones bastante obvias.

-Sí. Entró rompiendo la pared con picos de hielo. Empezó con su discurso de "el príncipe es mío" y blah blah blah. Intentó atacar, ¡pero no contó con que un par de héroes estuviéramos presentes! Le dimos unas buenas puaatt y un poco de boom! y la derrotamos. No voy a darte muchos detalles, pero fue más difícil de lo que parece. Más porque no estaba Cake, pero con Finn pude arreglármelas.

-¿Qué pasó con ella?- Su voz salió preocupada, pero Fionna lo tomó como entusiasmo por el relato.

-Íbamos a devolverla a su reino pero tuvimos una mejor idea. Le quitamos la corona y la encerramos en el calabozo, para darle una lección.

-¿¡Qué!?

La rubia se sobresaltó de repente.

-Relájate. La soltaremos en unos días. ¿Pensaste que la dejaríamos allí para siempre? ¡Ni que fuéramos tan malvados como ella! Aprenderá a dejar en paz a los príncipes y la soltaremos.

-Fionna… eso es…- Tuvo que frenar su lengua.- Es una gran idea.

-¿Verdad que sí? Fue mía.

-¿Hay posibilidades de que pueda escapar?

-No sin su corona.

-Genial, es una aventura bastante entretenida. Aunque has tenido mejores.

-La verdad. Pero a una buena aventura no se la desprecia, Marshall Lee.

Fionna no estaba consciente que mientras le hablaba a su amigo, éste maquinaba un plan en silencio para cuando su amiga le hubiera dicho lo que quería saber.

* * *

Fue algo casi instantáneo. Al apenas decirle Fionna que la Reina Helada estaba cautiva, un solo pensamiento fue el que llegó a su mente.

Tengo que sacarla.

Era algo casi maquinario. El vampiro no se cuestionaba a sí mismo la posibilidad de no meterse, volver a casa, y relajarse un poco con su bajo-hacha. Era algo ya maquinario. De todos modos, sabía que no iba a poder dormir con esa imagen de Simone en su cabeza. Mucho no le importaba tampoco que luego descubrieran que había sido él.

"Perdóname por lo que haga cuando no te recuerde. La magia de la corona me mantiene viva, pero me está volviendo loca. Necesito salvarte, pero, ¿quién va a salvarme a mí?"

-Yo voy a salvarte, Simone. Te juro que aunque me tome miles de años, encontraré la manera.

La celda donde se encontraba la soberana del hielo no tenía gran seguridad. Gumball se confió, verdaderamente. Sólo porque ya no tenía los poderes de su corona. Al ser un vampiro, Lee fue extremadamente silencioso respecto a su presencia en el castillo. El príncipe era predecible, había guardado la corona donde a nadie se le ocurriría buscar. Debajo de su cama.

El rey de ojos escarlata había llegado frente a la celda.

La reina de cabello blanco estaba sentada inmóvil en la banca que estaba dentro. A pesar de eso, el vampiro sabía perfectamente que no dormía.

Se convirtió en murciélago y pasó por entre los barrotes. Luego volvió a su forma normal.

-Me honra tu visita, Rey de los Vampiros.- Levantó el rostro, aunque no lo miró.- ¿A qué se debe tu presencia aquí? ¿Vienes a burlarte como todos los demás? Haz lo que quieras.

Sin decir palabra, sacó la bolsita de cuero que tenía ceñida a la cintura. De ella sacó la corona de la reina. Con desprecio arrojó el odiado objeto hasta su dueño.

Odiaba esa corona como a nada en la tierra. Era lo que atormentaba a Simone. Si tan sólo esa maldita estúpida nunca se la hubiera puesto… Aunque si eso pasara, nunca la hubiera conocido… Pero prefería no haberla conocido saber que allí adentro de la Reina Helada estaba su Simone encarcelada. Sin embargo, eso no era la realidad. Odiaba esa corona… Pero la mantenía a ella con vida.

Se sorprendió por la acción, pero con un gesto casi frenético tomó su corona y se la puso. Sintió su poder volver y su vergüenza evaporarse con el aire. Reprimió la súbita descarga de adrenalina apretando sus dientes todo cuánto podía, mientras una sonrisa de locura se posaba allí.

Pasado ese momento, volvió a darse cuenta de que el Rey Vampiro seguía quieto en su sitio, mirándola con una mirada indescifrable.

-Me das devuelto la corona… ¿Qué quieres?

-Considéralo como que te han devuelto un favor.- Marshall apretó sus puños a todo lo que daban, mientras su voz salía tan oscura que hasta la reina sintió un poco de inquietud.

-¿Un favor? Yo nunca he hecho nada por ti, parásito.

-Tienes razón, tú no… Simone Petrikov lo hizo.

-¿Quién?

Cerró sus ojos dolorosamente, de golpe.

-_Nadie…- _Susurró de una manera dolorosa.- Escúchame bien. Procura no ser tan ruidosa al salir si no quieres que te agarren. Puedes decirle a todos que yo te ayudé, no me importa. Lo único sí…- Le entregó algo más. Algo bastante extraño… un peluche ya gastado por los siglos.- Tienes que cuidar muy bien de esto ¿entiendes? Y ni te molestes en replicar, _sé _que no te desharás de él.

Sin darle tiempo a responder, y notando que detrás de la ligera capa de confusión que manaba de sus ojos azules había una emoción que no sabría identificar, Marshall Lee se convirtió en murciélago otra vez y salió por entre los barrotes de la ventana, de la cual entraban unos rayos de luna claros que acariciaban todo lo que tocaran.

Espero hasta llegar a su casa para tener su momento de frustración. No pensó que fuese bueno hacerlo en medio del bosque.

Con respecto a la Reina Helada, ella se quedó mirando el muñeco entre sus manos con una pizca de confusión. Aunque algo de ella… lo reconocía. Algo inexplicable que estaba vinculado con ese vampiro. Todos los caminos de su memoria siempre terminaban en lo mismo: Marshall Lee. ¿Qué significaba esto?

El muñeco tenía pintado en el pecho "Hambo".

Y en una de sus patas, tenía escrito en letras más pequeñas "Marshall & Simone", y una carita feliz.

Apartó el juguete de su vista, como si le doliera de alguna manera que desconocía.

Otra cosa que aparentemente estaba vinculada a su pasado, y que no entendía.

Ella no tenía ningún recuerdo.

Sin embargo, Marshall Lee, tenía demasiados.

* * *

**N/A: Amm… hola? Bueno, me presento: Hola soy Spe! Este fic me salió de un tirón, empecé a escribir y lo terminé en tres horas. Por eso puede parecer que está hecho medio sin mucha revisión. Bue, no me pude resistir.**

**Se que pareciera una relación madre e hijo… pero yo prefiero imaginarlos como pareja. Osea, realmente, ¡me encantan! La Reina Helada tiene un… algo, que nos encanta a todos!**

**La Dulce Princesa y Finn están de colados, no me pude resistir xD**

**Y si quieren decirme que "La Reina Helada no tiene la misma historia que el Rey Helado" o cosas por el estilo NO SE MOLESTEN, ESTOY CONSCIENTE DE ESO, PERO ME IMPORTA UN REVERENDO PEPINILLO Y LO HAGO ASÍ DE TODOS MODOS PORQUE SE ME DA LA GANA Y YO SI CREO QUE TENGAN LA MISMA HISTORIA, gracias.**

**Review? (Carita de Marshall Lee pequeñito)**


End file.
